


Teach Me to Fight

by tbehartoo



Series: Fairy Tail Ficlets [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy wants to fight better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me to Fight

Lucy sat at a corner table in the guild hall watching the day’s first dust up begin. As she watched Natsu and Gray using their different moves and magics she sighed.

 

“They make it look so easy,” she said to the blue haired girl next to her.

 

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” asked Levy. She had been close to finishing the book that Lucy had loaned her. It was a mystery and she was just about to find out who the jewel thief really was.

 

“I said they make it look so easy,” she nodded in the direction of the ruckus, “Natsu and Gray make fighting look so natural and fluid, but I just don’t have that kind of flow in my magic.”

 

Levy listened with half an ear as she was regaining the spot where she had looked up. “Well it really just comes down to practice doesn’t it? They’ve both spent years fighting, and that’s not counting the others they’ve sparred with.” Levy had found the exact spot. “Maybe you just need more practice.”

 

Lucy suddenly squealed and hugged the little book mage tightly. “That’s brilliant, Levy! And I know just who to ask!” She almost jumped out of the chair. “I’ll go ask while you finish the book.” And she took off without waiting for a reply. 

 

She found the mage she was looking for at the training grounds, working hard, as usual. Without much thought she walked up behind the scarlet haired warrior and tapped her on the shoulder. In less than a heartbeat she found herself flying through the air then landing with a grunt as she hit the ground. The next minute a knee was on her chest as her arms were being pinned above her head.

 

The startled mage was even more confused when the blonde girl looked up at her grinning, then blurted out, “Teach me to fight Erza!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Please, Erza. I want to learn from the best.”

 

“Okay then, we start now. How would you expect to be able to get out of this position?”

Lucy’s answer had the mage’s face as scarlet as her hair. This was going to be FUN!


End file.
